Correndo Atrás
by GrazielaL
Summary: Sesshoumaru vai se casar. Agora, Rin terá apenas uma semana para acabar com os planos do seu ex, e reconquistá-lo, com a ajuda de Kagome. UA, SesRin
1. Informativo XD

**Antes de iniciar, achei correto fornecer algumas informações importantes.**

**Serão seis capítulos, cada um narrando os acontecimentos de um dia inteiro da semana, portanto, preparem-se para capítulos longos ^^. Há trechos que não se inserem em nenhum capítulo, são os comentários do narrador protagonista, e estarão em itálico, fora da parte narrativa que é marcada como capítulo. (parece confuso, mas não é)**

**O universo é alternativo, e a estória se passa na Califórnia, EUA, sendo o primeiro capítulo ambientado em San Francisco e os demais em Gracetown, cidade fictícia.**

**___________**

_**Essa fic é uma estória original de MINHA autoria.**_

_**Inu Yasha™ é propriedade de Rumiko Takahashi – mas **_**um dia eu ainda compro o Sesshy pra mim!**_**- , todos os direitos reservados.**_

_**Essa estória é uma obra de ficção, e não tem fins lucrativos.**_

**Obrigada a todos os que acompanham,**

**VOCÊS ME INCENTIVAM A CONTINUAR!**

**Graziela.**


	2. Sábado

**Primeira parte chegando... Espero que gostem, boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**.

**Correndo Atrás**

Por Graziela Leon

.

.

_Sabe quando te acontece algo tão incrível que não tem como guardar isso só pra você? Quando você sabe, sente até os seus ossos, que suas experiências precisam ser compartilhadas. Que elas podem ajudar aos outros..._

_Eu preciso contar-lhes, contar as coisas que eu testemunhei. Uma história da qual, de um jeito ou de outro, eu faço parte. Digamos que, certa vez, foi preciso que déssemos uma ajudinha ao destino... Eu acredito que o futuro esteja determinado, mas apenas as coisas que não dependem da nossa escolha._

_As oportunidades não dependem de nós, mas temos a decisão de se vamos aproveitá-las ou não._

.

.

**Sábado**

.

Tudo começou com um telefonema, numa linda manhã de sábado, ensolarada e primaveril. O trinado alto da campainha do telefone quase estremecia as paredes do nosso simpático sobrado, numa das ladeiras mais altas de San Francisco.

Os passos descalços de minha prima e melhor amiga no assoalho de madeira, esses sim, fizeram a construção estremecer, e eu olhava, abobada, o jeito de menina que Rin tinha, enquanto ela corria para atender ao telefone.

- Torre das princesas encantadas, Cinderela falando! – o sorriso dela era largo e fácil – Não, não... A Bela Adormecida está tomando café da manhã... Só um instantinho.

Ela caminhou de volta a pequena mesa da nossa cozinha, agora já sem tanta pressa, sua camisola rosa de seda dançando em volta do corpo, ao sabor de seus passos leves. Como ela era... Suave!?Parecia-se mesmo com uma princesa.

- Toma... É o príncipe azul! – ela riu, me estendendo o aparelho, e voltou a comer sua grande fatia de mamão.

- Bom dia, meu lindo! – eu ainda ria das besteiras de Rin.

- _Bom dia, __Princesa__!_ – A voz bem-humorada de Inu Yasha enfatizou a última palavra, entrando na brincadeira da minha prima. Os dois juntos eram insuportáveis! – _Olha só, eu recebi uma notícia surpreendente ontem à noite... Façam as malas, vocês duas. _– eu ergui minhas sobrancelhas. Malas?! – _Sesshoumaru se casa em uma semana, e nós três vamos viajar a Gracetown pra ajudar nos preparativos!_

A única razão para o meu queixo não ter tombado no chão da cozinha foi que eu engasguei com meu suco de laranja e comecei a tossir descontroladamente, meu peito balançando em convulsões frenéticas. Rin levantou, dando tapas nas minhas costas, e dizendo coisas como "calma" e "respira", enquanto eu ouvia a voz de Inu Yasha chamando o meu nome diversas e diversas vezes pelo telefone.

Quando eu, finalmente, consegui ficar "normal" e parar de tossir, Rin começou a rir da minha expressão atônita. Se ela soubesse, estaria tão ou mais espantada do que eu.

- Como assim o Sesshoumaru?! – Minha voz saiu ainda falha. Pude ver o interesse surgir no rosto da minha prima, mesmo que ela tentasse dissimulá-lo – Está falando da mesma pessoa que eu? Quer dizer, o _Sesshoumaru_, o _nosso_ Sesshoumaru? Tem certeza?

Eu olhei de soslaio para Rin, que cutucava o mamão com aveia usando uma colher, sem nenhum interesse. Seus olhos estavam perdidos na mesa, e o sorriso havia desaparecido completamente do seu rosto.

Inu Yasha estranhou a minha incredulidade. Creio até que tenha se irritado um pouco. Aliás, o meu chatinho favorito se irrita com facilidade.

- _É Kagome... Eu acho que sei muito bem do que estou falando O __meu irmão__ vai se casar. Quer que desenhe?_

Eu ouvi ele bufando do outro lado da linha. Ok, ok... Não era hora de brigar com o meu namorado

- Desculpa, amor...É claro que você sabe – Super acostumada a ceder ao gênio dele... – Eu fiquei surpresa, só isso... – "Como é que eu vou contar isso pra Rin?" pensei – Não esperava uma notícia dessas. – "E a Rin menos ainda..."

- _Tá, tá... Ah, é melhor avisá-las... – _Eu gelei. Tinha mais?! – Como a noiva não tem irmãs, e Kanna se recusou definitivamente, minha mãe ofereceu vocês duas pra organizarem a despedida de solteira... Ela disse que isso é bem a cara de vocês.

Ok, agora era oficial: Kagome Higurashi – ou seja, EU – estava muito enrascada e super, hiper, ultra, mega apavorada.

Nem lembro direito o que disse a seguir, mas sei que alguns segundos depois eu estava segurando o telefone desligado, passando-o de uma mão para a outra, sem saber como falar.

- O que aconteceu? – Rin perguntou, com ar de desinteresse.

Ela não me encarava, então eu olhei para o prato a frente dela. Rin cutucava a pasta alaranjada, que há alguns minutos atrás ainda era uma fatia de mamão. Ela não parecia realmente interessada no seu ex-café-da-manhã. Aliás, seus olhos estavam vazios.

- Bem... Ele ligou pra... – eu larguei o maldito telefone na mesa, estava me pondo ainda mais nervosa – ... Contar que nós três teremos que viajar – Se eu abrisse um pouco mais a boca, era possível que meu coração pulasse pra fora - ... Pra assistir o...o _casamento_... do Sesshoumaru.

Senti como se o nome dele tivesse ecoado, centenas de vezes, entre as paredes da nossa cozinha.

- Uhn... Então eu acho que devo assinar um cartão de felicidades ou coisa parecida pra você levar... Será a minha representante!

Ela ergueu o rosto pra me olhar. Mas, embora mostrasse aquele sorriso radiante de sempre, eu via que seus olhos continuavam vazios.

- Izayoi faz questão da sua presença, Rin. Ela até já nos atribuiu algumas tarefas... Nos preparativos... – Minha voz quase sumia no final das sentenças.

Ela comprimiu o guardanapo sobre os lábios, apenas por força do hábito, e se levantou, apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa.

- Sinto muito, Kagome, mas eu tenho uma edição pra fechar essa semana... Não vai dar.

Eu me levantei também, a seguindo para fora da cozinha.

- Rin, você não tira férias há mais de dois anos! Tenho certeza que o Phill não vai se importar se você sair por uma semaninha... A revista sobrevive!

Ela já estava no pé da escada, a essa altura. Então parou, rindo pra mim com aquele seu sorriso vazio.

- Kagome, você mal conhece o Phillip... Por trás daquela pose toda de Editor-chefe, ele é só um garotinho. Gruda na barra da minha saia toda a vez que aparece um problema, como se eu fosse a mãe dele – Ela voltou a subir os degraus, com toda a calma de seus passos de princesa – Pode crer... Ele precisa de mim. Não dá.

Só havia uma coisa que a faria mudar de idéia, embora também pudesse fazê-la me odiar. Eu me vi forçada a apelar.

- Não acredito nisso..._Você_ se rendendo? É isso o que vai fazer? Entregar os pontos e fugir? – Rin virou em câmera lenta para mim, a cabeça meio inclinada para o lado. Seu olhar assassino me fulminou, mas pelo menos não estava mais vazio. – Isso mesmo, priminha, eu estou tocando no seu "assunto proibido"... Vai deixar assim, sem nem lutar?

Ela voltou a ficar serena, e por um momento isso me assustou.

- Eu não sei do que está falando – Voz macia, rosto angelical.... E o Oscar vai para...!

- Pois então eu explico. Estou falando do Sesshoumaru – enfatizei cada sílaba daquele nome – Do casamento dele, e do que você _ainda_ sente por ele – Ela não me olhava, e eu sabia que estava mexendo com coisas muito delicadas. – Nós ainda temos _uma semana_... Uma semana inteirinha.

Ela enfim me olhou, seu rosto iluminado pelas milhares de idéias que eu sabia que já estavam nascendo, e um sorriso brincando nos lábios. O sorriso de uma criança que se prepara para aprontar.

- O que está pretendendo, Kagome?

- Eu? Nada... – estreitei os meus olhos para ela, significativamente – Apenas te ajudar, no que quer que _você_ pretenda fazer...

Ela gargalhou e começou a subir as escadas novamente.

- Vou arrumar as malas! – Gritou lá de cima.

Eu ri e me joguei no sofá, com um suspiro profundo. Aquela seria uma longa semana. Mas eu sabia, ia ser muito divertido...

**...**

O relógio marcava umas quatro da tarde quando as buzinadas insistentes de Inu Yasha me fizeram derrubar uma das minhas lentes de contato sobre a penteadeira, quase enfiando no meu olho o dedo que a estivera segurando. Rin levantou da cama, aonde sentara pra me observar, e foi calmamente até a nossa janela. Ela pôs a cabeça pra fora, e gritou para que Inu Yasha entrasse, pois já iríamos descer.

Eu olhei para ela com uma repreensão tatuada na testa por causa daquela mentira. Eu não estava nem vestida, ainda! Rin simplesmente deu de ombros, voltando a se sentar na minha cama, com suas pernas cruzadas.

- Se ele vai ser _seu_ marido, vai ter que se acostumar a esperar...

Ela fazia piada porque já estava pronta! Há um bom tempo, aliás, e perfeitamente linda, como sempre. Ficar linda não era uma tarefa difícil para Rin, ela é naturalmente encantadora. Na verdade, todas as coisas pareciam mais fáceis para ela. Rin era minha heroína: Bonita, forte, delicada, inteligente, elegante, bem-sucedida, divertida... Tudo o que eu me esforçava para ser, também.

Era irônico perceber que justo eu, a mais desajeitada, desastrada e – devo admitir – sem-graça de nós duas, tenha tido sorte no amor, enquanto que ela... Bem, ela não.

Eu corri para vestir a roupa que já havia escolhido, assim que ouvi a voz de Inu Yasha vinda lá de baixo. Qualquer frase resmungada, que terminou com um "vamos logo", enfático.

Rin tornou a se levantar, rindo do meu nervosismo que ia me deixando ainda mais desajeitada. Eu já estava quase arrebentando o zíper da minha calça!

- Eu vou levar a sua mala lá pra baixo e tentar distrair o Inu, enquanto você termina aí, ta?

Dei a ela um sorriso agradecido e, no instante seguinte, eu já estava sozinha no quarto. Terminei de "enfiar" as roupas no meu corpo e peguei a minha bolsa favorita. Joguei lá dentro as coisas essenciais e o perfume que o Inu Yasha mais gostava, além do meu estojo de maquiagem. Tranquei a janela do meu quarto, com total certeza de que minha prima já devia ter feito o mesmo em toda a casa.

Ao passar pelo espelho, amaldiçoei o fato de não ter tido tempo suficiente para me maquiar. Naquele dia eu estava especialmente pálida e sem-graça. Amaldiçoei também o fato do meu namorado – não me levem a mal, eu o amo, mas não vou esconder a verdade – ser tão chato e não compreender que uma garota precisa de tempo pra ficar bonita. E que eu precisava de mais tempo ainda...

Eu olhei lá pra baixo e vi o Inu Yasha tentando furar o chão da nossa sala. Suas mãos estavam enfiadas bem fundo nos bolsos da calça, e ele caminhava impacientemente de um lado para o outro. Rin, por sua vez, estava sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas, e fingia folhear o último número da Vogue – acho que poucos além de mim sabem o quanto ela detesta a Vogue – enquanto ria do comportamento do meu namorado.

Quando eu finalmente apareci no topo da escada... Bem, esqueçam tudo o que eu disse sobre ser sem-graça e amaldiçoar meu namorado. A forma como Inu Yasha me olhou, como os lábios dele se abriram instantânea e involuntariamente, suas mão saíram dos bolsos e ficaram pendendo, inertes, ao lado do corpo... Era como se ele estivesse deslumbrado, perdido na contemplação da oitava maravilha do mundo. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu me senti terrivelmente linda, naquele instante.

Rin tossiu, inventando qualquer desculpa para ir até a cozinha, e nos deixando sozinhos em um dos nossos "momentos românticos".

Ele me ergueu pela cintura quando ainda faltavam dois degraus para que eu descesse toda a escada. Senti seus braços me puxarem de encontro ao corpo dele e, de repente, eu fui girada em 180º e depositada no chão, sem que o abraço sequer se afrouxasse.

Inu Yasha não é muito fã de elogios, mas eu aprendi, há muito tempo, a entender seus gestos. A maneira como ele me olhou nos olhos, como acariciou o meu rosto, indo do queixo a bochecha, para, em seguida, colocar uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha e, principalmente, o beijo calmo e terno que ele me deu,não poderiam ser comparados a nenhuma palavra lisonjeira. Nos braços dele eu não era mais uma Relações Públicas baixinha, magrela e com cara de criança. Eu me tornava uma mulher; linda e desejável.

**...**

Viajar de carro sempre me pareceu terrivelmente maçante, mas não posso negar que foi extremamente agradável ter algumas horas para conversar com as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, sem celulares tocando, ou a TV ligada... E principalmente, sem outras pessoas por perto.

Rin estava tão animada quanto uma criança que comeu açúcar demais, e Inu Yasha desconfiou disso a princípio, dado o motivo da nossa viagem, mas acho que depois ele acabou esquecendo. Nada de muito memorável aconteceu no caminho.

Eu tirei uns dois cochilos, ouvi muitas piadas – Rin provocava Inu Yasha com suas gracinhas sobre publicitários, ele dava o troco falando mal dos jornalistas, mas nenhum dos dois ousou fazer piadas de RP's - , Inu Yasha conectou seu MP3 no rádio do carro, e nós escutamos um repertório incrível de jazz, blues, soul e gospel, indo de Aretha a Kirk Franklin, além do novo CD da Joss Stone, que, por sinal, foi um presente meu, no último aniversário dele. Discutimos sobre comunicação social, área de trabalho dos três e paramos pra comer, num café de beira-de-estrada. Apenas um assunto foi evitado: aquele maldito casamento.

Quando finalmente chegamos, eu estava com a bunda dolorida, e bastante tonta por causa da viagem. Já era noite, então Rin resolveu que era melhor nós duas irmos direto para a casa dos meus pais, enquanto Inu Yasha iria para a dos pais dele, distante dois quarteirões.

**...**

Não importa o quão longe você for morar; sempre guarde a chave da casa dos seus pais! Eu sabia que eles não estariam lá, já que planejaram o tal cruzeiro pela América do Sul há um ano. O casamento relâmpago do ex-namorado de Rin e filho de seus melhores amigos não os faria retornar – não mesmo.

Que bom que nunca foi preciso trocar as fechaduras, nesses seis anos desde que eu saí de casa, ou eu e Rin estaríamos na rua, agora. Ao invés disso, estávamos confortavelmente jogadas no sofá da minha mãe, enfiadas nos nossos pijamas, comendo pizza e vendo TV. Quer dizer... _eu_ estava vendo TV, mas Rin, eu podia perceber, tinha a cabeça em outras coisas, possivelmente planejando as "traquinagens" da semana.

Eu acabei pegando no sono antes que o filme terminasse, e acordei com o sorriso zombeteiro de Rin, novamente me chamando de "Bela Adormecida", como de manhã. Ela guiou omeu corpo sonolento até o meu antigo quarto, decorado com dezenas de bichinhos de pelúcia e pôsteres do DiCaprio, me cobriu como se fosse minha mãe, me deu um beijo na testa e foi para o seu próprio quarto.

Naquela noite de sábado – tecnicamente, já era manhã de domingo, mas quem se importa? – eu adormeci relembrando as coisas que nos haviam levado a essa situação, adormeci de um sono pesado, sem sonhos...E assim terminou o sábado, primeiro dia da nossa "operação" – sendo que eu ainda desconhecia o plano. Estávamos em contagem regressiva, o casamento seria na manhã do sábado seguinte. Só nos restavam seis dias.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

* * *

**A primeira parte está aí, lembrando que são, ao todo, seis partes.**

**Espero Reviews, com críticas e sugestões, além de absolutamente TUDO o que acharam dessa fic... Sejam detalhistas ^^  
**

**Até mais!**


	3. Domingo

**NOTA: Gente, eu fiquei extremamente feliz com o número de reviews que esta fic recebeu, muitíssimo obrigada a todos! Devo avisar que o capítulo é longo, deu nove páginas do word... Falo com vocês lá em baixo, boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

.

**Correndo Atrás**

Por Graziela Leon

.

.

_Whoa, eu sei que estou devendo algumas explicações a vocês, como o porquê de minha prima ter um quarto na casa dos meus pais, ou que história é essa do Sesshoumaru ser ex-namorado dela. Bem,não é muito difícil de deduzir..._

_Rin não é órfã, como possam pensar, simplesmente seus pais não se importam muito com ela. Teria sido mandada para um internato aos catorze anos, mas meus pais intervieram, trazendo-a para morar conosco. Desde então, nos tornamos inseparáveis._

_Os pais dela mandavam muitos presentes, lhe davam uma mesada e pagavam a escola e demais despesas, mas quase nunca vinham visitá-la. Sinceramente, acho que eles nunca fizeram falta, nós éramos a sua família... Não disse que ela não tinha sorte no amor?_

_Minha família sempre foi muito ligada à do meu namorado, e eu e Rin tínhamos muito contato com os filhos dos Taishou: Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha e Kanna. Os meninos eram da nossa mesma faixa etária, o que justifica termos nos identificado tanto. Em poucos meses, éramos um grupo._

_Conforme foi entrando na puberdade, Kanna passou a andar conosco, mas, a essa altura, o fator hormonal adolescente e nossa grande e constante proximidade já haviam transformado os quatro amigos em dois casais de namorados._

_Rin e Sesshoumaru se envolveram primeiro; eu e Inu Yasha meio que fomos... ahn... "influenciados" pelo clima de romance – embora hoje eu possa admitir que sempre tive uma quedinha por ele._

_A "paixonite adolescente", entre meu namorado e eu, foi se intensificando com os anos, se tornando uma relação sólida, mas entre Sesshoumaru e Rin... Bem, digamos que nunca foi "coisa de adolescentes" entre eles. Quando os dois estavam juntos – e era raro que não estivessem – eu ficava um pouco assustada com o comportamento deles. A maneira como se observavam, como tocavam um ao outro, como olhavam nos olhos e, principalmente, como se falavam, em sussurros calmos e graves – como se conhecessem o maior segredo do universo, sem querer revelá-lo a nós, pobres mortais - , agindo como com uma devoção incondicional, quase religiosa, eram motivos que me faziam crer que entre eles não havia nenhum romance _teen_ superficial. Era algo mais grave, denso e sério._

_Minha mente juvenil chegava a fantasiar a respeito deles: Rin sendo uma donzela de longas e farfalhantes saias, seqüestrada por corsários sujos e malvados. Sesshoumaru, o herói intrépido e destemido, em sua ampla camisa de algodão, vindo para resgatá-la. Então eles se beijavam e eram felizes para sempre..._

_O "Pra Sempre", na vida real, foi muito breve. Sempre estranhei o fato de algo tão sólido – e para mim a coisa mais inabalável do mundo – como o relacionamento dos dois, fosse esvaecer, desfazer-se como um nevoeiro, por motivos tão estupidamente comuns._

_Não, queridos... Não pensem que eu vou colocar a carroça na frente dos bois. Que diabo de contadora de histórias eu seria se o fizesse?Não é relevante ainda contar-lhes quais são esses motivos. Continuarei com "história de fato"; os acontecimentos de nossa tumultuada semana decisiva, e será inevitável que os fatos se revelem por si mesmos, cada um a seu tempo._

.

.

**Domingo**

**.  
**

"Sunday morning, rain is falling..."

Detesto discordar do Adam Levine, mas, a despeito da música suave que invadia a minha janela, aquela era uma _ensolarada_ manhã de domingo.

Eu olhei para o meu criado mudo, de onde um rádio-relógio pink, em formato de coelhinho, me informou serem 9 da manhã. Afastei o edredom, me certificando que o meu pijama estava lá, como eu lembrava. Dormir nua na casa dos meus pais – não sei porque – me parecia algo abominável, ainda mais naquele quarto tão infantil. Caminhei até a janela esfregando os meus olhos e afastei as cortinas de estampas florais, tipicamente adolescentes, deixando que a luz e a brisa daquela "Sunday morning" me encontrassem.

Ao olhar pra baixo, localizei a fonte da música que me acordou. Um cara moreno e alto – bem bonito, pelo que pude ver – vestindo apenas uma bermuda cáqui e acompanhado de um Golden Retriever, lavava o carro no gramado vizinho, com o "Songs about Jane" estourando nas caixas de som do porta-malas.

Minha mãe falou qualquer coisa sobre um homem – ou melhor, um rapaz, solteiro ter comprado a casa que era dos Jones. Era um saxofonista, se não me engano, o que explicaria gostar de Maroon 5. Mamãe disse que seus finais de tarde eram quase sempre embalados pelo som do saxofone, mas, naquele dia,eu estava distraída demais com a massagem/cosquinha que o Inu me fazia nos pés, pra prestar atenção nas fofocas telefônicas da minha mãe.

Whoa, se eu não estivesse totalmente apaixonada pelo meu piolhinho teimoso, com certeza arriscaria um flerte com o vizinho-bonito-saxofonista. Que, aliás, ficava ainda mais bonito sorrindo, tímido, enquanto acenava pra mim lá de baixo. Eu acenei de volta, e saí da janela em seguida, antes que a cordialidade parecesse uma paquera.

Em todo o caso, seria bom saber o nome e o telefone dele. Se, no final dessa semana, nossos esforços não dessem resultados, ele seria um excelente consolo para minha prima. Só tinha que criar coragem o bastante para ir falar com ele, e poder apresentá-los, então, depois.

**...**

Tenho total certeza que a Rin, vestindo exatamente a mesma bermuda jeans e camiseta que eu vestia agora, conseguiria ser infinitamente mais feminina. Eu parecia um pivete! Mesmo a bermuda sendo bem justa e a camiseta mostrando até quase o meu umbigo, eu ainda me sentia um pivete.

Eu desci as escadas saltitante, e ouvi a voz de Rin cantarolando na cozinha, intercalada com o som do liquidificador. É claro que ela estava acordada há muito tempo e, provavelmente, já devia estar terminando o nosso café da manhã. O metodismo pra algumas coisas foi uma das características que Rin absorveu de Sesshoumaru, e a rotina matinal que ela mantinha era de um metodismo extremo.

Rin pulava da cama pontualmente às 5:45, sem precisar de despertador. Tomava um banho rápido, uma xícara de chá, ou um copo de água e então verificava seus e-mails e as edições das revistas concorrentes. Depois ela preparava o nosso café e, às 7 ela me acordava, me dando uns dez minutos pra enrolar na cama. Tomávamos o café juntas e, antes das oito horas, já estávamos a caminho de nossos trabalhos. Nos fins de semana, ela me deixava dormir até mais tarde, mas mantinha pra si, religiosamente, a mesma rotina dos outros dias.

Essa era UMA das características herdadas do meu cunhado, certo? Depois dele ela também ficou... ahn... Sarcástica, e prática. Mais dura até, eu diria. E quando eles estavam juntos, então... Era praticamente uma outra pessoa! Séria, calada e hipnotizada. Mas eu nunca mais a vi nesse estado desde que eles terminaram.

Quando entrei na imensa cozinha dos meus pais, Rin desencostou-se da bancada de mármore e caminhou até a mesa, com o copo do liquidificador em mãos, cheio de um líquido espesso e espumoso. Ela apenas sorriu ao me ver e virou-se para pegar os copos no armário, totalmente habituada à organização daquela casa. Então eu olhei ao redor e vi as sacolas do supermercado, só então eu me dei conta de que ela não vestia pijamas, mas sim uma calça skinny e uma blusa preta lisa.

- Então não tinha comida na casa?

Ela me olhou confusa, mas logo compreendeu.

- Oh, não...É que foi preciso comprar alguns perecíveis, sabe? Frutas, leite, ovos... – Eu sentei à mesa e ela nos serviu a vitamina – Uhn... O Inu ligou...

Eu tomei um gole grande e a olhei, curiosa. Era estranho como, mesmo depois de tantos anos, o nome dele ainda acelerava a minha pulsação. Creio que eu fiquei cor-de-rosa, porque Rin me olhou sorrindo, como quem sorri pra uma criança tímida.

- Eu menti que você estava no banho, e ele disse que passa aqui às onze pra nos pegar – ela mordeu uma maçã, e me olhou daquele jeito traquinas – Nós vamos almoçar com a _noiva_ hoje...

- E você já descobriu o nome dela, certo?

- Uhum... Sarah...

Rin fez uma careta para o nome e gargalhou. Uma única frase passou pela minha cabeça e ficou me atormentando: "_Pobre Sarah_...".

**...**

Pobre Sarah... Ela era bonita, bem bonita, mas nem de longe poderia se destacar, se Rin estivesse por perto. E isso nem era uma questão de atributos; creio que alguém que observasse de fora, sem as conhecer – vendo em uma foto, por exemplo – poderia considerar as duas igualmente atraentes. Só que minha prima tinha _ aquela coisa_.

Rin era especial, contagiante. Ao mínimo gesto, palavra ou sorriso, ela transbordava personalidade. Havia um brilho de inteligência nos seus olhos, uma graça nos seus movimentos e tanta jovialidade no seu modo de agir que ela poderia ofuscar qualquer uma. Os literatos têm uma palavrinha que define isso: "brio". Rin possuía muito brio, e uma capacidade sobre-humana de atrair a atenção.

Tanto que, agora, ela parecia ser a estrela principal daquele almoço. Izayoi e Kanna foram atraídas como ímãs para perto dela. Assim como meu sogro, Inu Taisho – é... Meu namorado é "júnior", mas ele odeia ser chamado assim - e naturalmente, o próprio Inu Yasha, que não perderia a chance de contar à família os detalhes mais constrangedores da vida de Rin, na presença dela. Então sobrou pra mim a infame tarefa de conversar – na verdade, monologar, já que ela era quase uma autista – com a noiva do meu cunhado. Já que, na pior das hipóteses, dentro de cinco dias e meio, seríamos quase parentes.

Ugh! Essa imagem embrulhou o meu estômago. De repente, eu visualizei o futuro dessa possibilidade: eu, casada com o meu piolhinho,recebendo Sesshoumaru e Sarah para jantar em um sábado, tendo que entretê-la com estúpidas conversas "mulherzinha". Repetir, pelos próximos cinqüenta anos, as mesmas frases que eu dizia agora, todas iniciando por um "Então, Sarah..." e culminando em pontos de interrogação, receber dela as mesmas respostas monossilábicas, acompanhadas por um sorriso de outdoor... Será que as casas na Sibéria eram muito caras? Morar lá, de repente, me pareceu tentador.

Ela era entediante, pelo menos para mim, tão acostumada à personalidade energética de Rin. Três suspeitas rondavam o meu pensamento, sobre ela:

1) Sarah era a criatura mais maçante da face da Terra;

2) Ela não tinha ido com a minha cara e estava tentando cortar a conversa ou;

3) Eu estava diante de uma criatura absurdamente tímida.

A julgar pelas suas mãos pousadas juntas e inquietas em seu colo e à maneira como fitava os próprios joelhos, eu me resolvi pelo terceira hipótese: timidez. E essa informação poderia ser bastante útil.

**...**

Quando Rin e eu finalmente conseguimos alguns segundos sozinhas – No banheiro, obviamente – trocamos rápidas informações sobre o comportamento "inimigo". Por mais centrada que Rin estivesse na conversa com a minha futura família, ela havia captado diversos detalhes do meu monólogo com Sarah. Entre outras coisas...

- Kanna será nossa aliada!

Eu parei de jogar água fria no meu rosto e a olhei pelo espelho.

- Como?

-Kanna... – Rin estava encostada na grande pia de mármore, com um sorriso triunfante – Ela sempre me adorou e, pelo número de vezes que revirou os olhos lá embaixo... Posso afirmar que ela não gosta nem um pouquinho da nova cunhada.

Eu enxuguei a pele com uma toalha absurdamente macia e franzia a minha testa, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

- Acha mesmo que ela estragaria o casamento do próprio irmão?

Rin fez uma careta e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não estou falando em fazer algum tipo de proposta, Kah... – Ela riu, vendo a minha cara de confusa – Nós não vamos inteirá-la sobre nada, priminha... Mas eu tenho certeza que, com o incentivo certo, Kennie vai acabar fazendo e falando coisas que convenham aos nossos propósitos... Você sabe, tão bem quanto eu, o quanto o... _Sesshoumaru_ protege e idolatra a irmã...

É, eu sabia. Os três eram muito ligados, e os rapazes protegiam Kanna como se ela fosse uma bonequinha de porcelana, quebrável. Em troca, ela os venerava.

- Por falar nele, Rin, eu estranhei o fato de Sesshoumaru não estar presente... Ele vai... Quero dizer, ele _pretende_ se casar em alguns dias, mas parece que não dá a mínima para os preparativos e todas as convenções sociais que antecedem a cerimônia...

- Pois eu não fiquei nada surpresa – Ela voltou a rir, com aquele ar de "eu sei,você não sabe. Lero-lero" – Eu _conheço_ o Sesshoumaru, e essa coisa de largar a ameba aqui e voltar pra Washington é bem típico dele – "ameba", Huhn! Eu gostaria de ter pensado nisso antes... Comparação ideal! – Com certeza ele vai tudo na mais perfeita ordem por lá, pra poder casar e sair em lua-de-mel tranqüilamente.

Eu não sou louca de discordar de Rin, muito menos quando se trata de Sesshoumaru; ela conhecia cada detalhe sobre ele. Phd no assunto.

Eu apenas dei de ombros, e saímos do banheiro. Afinal, conforme o que a própria Kanna – Kennie, para os íntimos – tinha dito à minha prima, o primogênito dos Taishou estaria de volta na terça, pela manhã, o que nos daria tempo suficiente de armar uns três circos para esperá-lo. E considerando a "ameba" que era nossa vítima, não teríamos grandes desafios pela frente.

**...**

O almoço foi chato. Bem, pelo menos pra mim, que fui novamente empurrada pra Sarah e tive de aumentar o meu repertório de monólogos – os outros pareceram se divertir bastante. Minha vontade foi beijar Rin na boca quando, finalmente compadecendo-se de mim, ela pronunciou as mágicas palavras "Já é hora de irmos...".

A expressão facial de Kanna se contorceu de decepção, primeiramente porque estávamos indo embora – ela realmente amava Rin, e a mim também - , e em segundo por perceber que agora teria de assumir o meu lugar, sendo simpática e receptiva com a sua (não-se-depender-de-mim) futura-cunhada. Kennie é um docinho e eu a amo, mas antes ela do que eu!

Depois das despedidas convencionais, nós nos aproveitamos do fato de que Inu Yasha queria ficar com sua família e embarcamos em uma "tarde das garotas".

Rin guiou o carro da minha mãe – um utilitário azul, quatro portas e com um porta-malas exagerado – até a nossa loja de doces favorita – possivelmente a única – em Gracetown, e nós compramos um suprimento enorme de donnuts, alcaçuz e chocolates, além de dois potes grandes de Häagen-Daz. Jogamos as compras no banco de trás e Rin tomou novamente o volante, tendo total consciência da minha aversão a dirigir. Eu reconheci o caminho. Não estávamos indo pra casa, mas para o mirante.

Oh, eu não sou muito bairrista; Gracetown sempre foi um lugarzinho muito do medíocre, patético, até. Sem grandes atrativos, sem belezas naturais... Apenas mais uma cidadezinha provinciana e pacata. Mas, quando você pega a rodovia, à esquerda da avenida principal, e anda dois quilômetros am direção ao sul... Lá está ele, o _nosso_ mirante.

Nós passamos tantos finais de tarde aqui, quando éramos adolescentes! Depois das aulas, pulávamos no banco traseiro do carro dos garotos e íamos até os limites da cidade, só pra ficar naquele mirante, observando o sol se pôr no horizonte de Gracetown, e fazendo planos pro futuro.

Foi no mirante que Inu Yasha me beijou pela primeira vez e foi lá que, uma semana depois, ele me pediu em namoro. Foi onde Kennie contou a mim e a Rin sobre sua primeira menstruação, quando ela tinha doze anos. Foi onde prometemos, os cinco, ser inseparáveis eternamente. E onde nos despedimos de Sesshoumaru quando ele foi pra faculdade e nós ficamos, cursando o último ano do ginásio. E agora eu vejo que esse dia foi o "início do fim" do relacionamento deles.

Rin inclinou-se por entre os bancos, apanhando o pacote de doces, na parte de trás, e me deu um sorriso que dizia "vamos lá?". Eu me animei instantaneamente, impossível resistir à Rin Taylor.

Nós nos debruçamos na amurada e ficamos observando a paisagem, em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Eu sabia que Rin estava remoendo as mesmas lembranças que tinham me atingido, mas nenhuma de nós tocaria no assunto, não ali, não naquele momento. Os olhos dela brilhavam de um jeito como há muito tempo eu não via, quase era possível sentir a presença de Sesshoumaru, tamanha a intensidade das emoções que aquele lugar despertava.

Talvez tenha sido por medo de que eu lhe percebesse as fraquezas que Rin, de um salto, virou-se e foi se sentar no capô do carro, sorrindo pra mim, como um convite. Eu me sentei ao seu lado e nós abrimos os pacotes, atacando primeiro os donnuts, recheados de ganache de chocolate, meus favoritos.

- Então... – Rin lutava com o creme em seus dedos e queixo – O que descobriu sobre a ameba?

- Hum... – Eu passei o mindinho na ponta do meu nariz, limpando um pouco de cobertura – É inglesa... Natural de Devonshire, morou em Atlanta desde os doze anos. Também estudou em Princeton, arquiteta, mas só conheceu o Sesshoumaru há dois anos, em Washington. O pai dela era embaixador da Inglaterra, na época. Hoje em dia, sua família mora em Londres, pai, mãe e irmão mais novo.

- Yeah... Biografias são sempre úteis, mas eu adoraria algo mais _subjetivo_ – Eu não compreendi direito, e Rin não hesitou em explicar – Seria interessante saber _como_ ela é, entende? Do que gosta, o que detesta, o que a irrita, seus planos... Enfim, saber como ela pensa.

- Se é que ela pensa! – Dei uma mordida grande, e senti o chocolate derretendo e se aderindo à minha língua. Rin pareceu surpresa pelo meu comentário – Hum... Ela me pareceu meio... mecânica, sabe? É tímida, eu suponho, e terrivelmente chata. Quase como se não tivesse opinião própria.

Rin não pareceu mais tão surpresa. Talvez apenas um pouco magoada.

- Acho que o Sesshoumaru se cansou de mulheres geniosas – Eu senti a decepção contida no comentário – A amebinha com certeza nunca irá questioná-lo...

Foram alguns segundos de um silêncio pesado entre nós. Muito constrangedor. Eu devia ter dito alguma coisa, eu queria dizer... Mas, sinceramente, eu concordava com a Rin; talvez ele não estivesse mais interessado em mulheres com muita personalidade, mesmo. Talvez ele não quisesse mais alguém que o contrariaria, como Rin fez, alguém com planos e vida próprios.

- Qual vai ser a nossa estratégia? – Eu perguntei sem olhá-la.

Ela riu, e eu a observei de canto de olho.

- Creio que ela ainda não saiba sobre mim e ele... Então será melhor nós bancarmos as legais...

- Ei! Nós _somos_ legais! – Eu fingi estar ofendida.

- Ok, ok – Ela ergueu as mãos em rendição – Precisamos conquistar a confiança dela... Sesshoumaru é esperto, vai perceber se nós formos diretas nas nossas atitudes. Tem que ser de dentro pra fora...

- Rin, eu não compartilho os seus pensamentos, lembra? Dá pra ser mais específica, por favor?

- Simples, meu amor... Vamos fazer com que _eles_ percebam que não têm nada a ver um com o outro... Fazer com que mostrem, um ao outro, quem eles são na verdade. E torcer pra isso dar certo.

**...**

A lua crescente imperava alta no céu quando nós dobramos a esquina da casa dos meus pais. A noite era calma e fresca, e com a ajuda das dezenas de postes de iluminação espalhados pela rua, estava claro o suficiente pra que eu pudesse ver o vizinho lindo, mesmo a distância.

Rin sorria enquanto estava estacionando o carro no quintal dos meus pais, e eu desconhecia o motivo do seu sorriso. Quando nós desembarcamos, ela contornou o carro ao invés de ir até porta da sala, e foi em direção à casa ao lado. Eu hesitei um pouquinho, mas a segui; curiosidade mórbida

Ele estava do mesmo jeito que eu tinha visto. Jogado em uma cadeira de jardim, daquelas em que você pode praticamente se deitar, com o Golden Retriever fielmente a seus pés e uma garrafa longneck de Heinecken na mão.

Rin sorria abertamente e se aproximava com tanta confiança que me deixou pasma.

- Bankotsu? – ela chamou, com voz calma.

O rapaz pareceu emergir do mundo da fantasia, ao ouvir seu nome. Ele sorriu quando viu o rosto de Rin, e ficou em pé de imediato, pondo a mão sobre a cabeça do cachorro, que também havia levantado.

- Senhoras... – A voz dele causaria arrepios até mesmo numa freira, era grave, baixa e possuía um evidente sotaque do sul. Louisiana, provavelmente.

Rin parou, a cerca de um metro de distância dele e virou-se para me olhar. Eu estava em seus calcanhares.

- Kagome, este é o Bankotsu – Virou para ele, me indicando – Bankotsu, essa é minha prima, Kagome, de quem eu te falei.

Eu sorri encabulada e estendi a minha mão para ele. Ao invés de apertar, ele a tomou em uma reverência, levando-a próxima ao rosto sem, no entanto, beijá-la. Um perfeito cavalheiro.

- É um prazer, senhorita – Eu torcia pra que a noite pudesse esconder meu rubor –Seus pais são pessoas encantadoras.

Rin estava se segurando para não gargalhar, e eu sabia que, por dentro, ela estava se matando de rir às minhas custas. Que falta me fazia um olhar de raio-laser, nessas horas...

Ela tocou o ombro de Bankotsu, intimamente, e eu pensei o quanto seria maravilhoso que se interessassem um pelo outro. Por outro lado,eu sabia que o lugar dela era e sempre foi com o Sesshoumaru, que ainda não tinha acabado entre eles. Mas dava arrepios só de imaginar o mal que faria à Rin, se nossos planos doidos falhassem.

- Eu o encontrei hoje de manhã, no supermercado – Ela explicou, finalmente – Ficamos amigos!

Ô facilidade de fazer amigos que essa garota tem! Além do mais, qualquer homem bonito em um raio de três quilômetros acabaria sempre cruzando o caminho dela. Pena que desses, nem dez por cento conseguiam chamar sua atenção.

- Querem beber alguma coisa? – Ele aumentou a distância entre si e nós, indicando a casa com o corpo – Tem mais cerveja lá dentro.

Eu observei seus gestos largos e despreocupados. Lembrava bastante o jeito de Inu Yasha, e talvez eles até pudessem ser amigos, não fosse a mania do meu chatinho de implicar com todo o cara bonito que aparecia.

- Não, obrigada – Rin me trouxe de volta – Só passamos pra dar um oi, e porque eu queria que se conhecessem... Tivemos um longo e maçante dia – "maçante" definiria bem o meu dia, mas talvez não o dela – Bem calórico, aliás... Por hoje, um banho e a minha cama, é tudo o que eu posso desejar!

Nós nos despedimos. Quando eu disse "tchau", percebi que era a primeira vez que falei na frente dele. Estranho. Constrangedor. E muito estranho.

**...**

Fizemos exatamente como Rin disse: banho e cama. Depois de tanto sorvete e Donnuts, não tinha nem como jantar. O segundo dia estava terminado, e eu podia ver a areia se esvaindo na ampulheta. Faltavam cinco dias, e ainda não tínhamos feito nada.

CONTINUA...

.

* * *

.

**Então, o que acharam? Fiquei muito feliz porque a maioria atendeu ao meu pedido, e recebi reviews bem detalhistas, o que revela que o leitor prestou REALMENTE atenção à estória. Também me agradou que muitos falaram sobre a fic ser bem escrita; é pra isso que eu me esforço... Meus sinceros agradecimentos a:**

**Jhennie Lee **(_amoooo vc! Rin trakinas is the best_)

**Elantriel** (_espero que goste das "traquinagens" que virão por aí)_

**Pequena Rin** (_ela ainda vai correr bastante atrás dele, amiga_)

**Faniicat** (_amei seu review *.* obrigada pelos elogios!_)

**Beka Taishou **(_que bom q está gostando! é a 1ª vez que me arrisco em narrativa 1ª pessoa..._)

**Pammy **(_MUITO obrigada por estar aqui... Eu é q sou tua fã!_)

**NAMA** (_continuando flor... espero que TU continues lendo...)_

**Louise-sama** ( _aha... Kana vai ser importante na estória... Principalmente no próximo cap_!)

**Rukia-hime **(_agarrar o noivo? sabe que não é má idéia? hahahah... tudo pode acontecer aqui!_)

________________________________

**Por hoje é isso, amores... Obrigada por acompanharem, e não esqueçam os reviews!**

**Ah! preparem-se... o próximo capítulo é bem maior, e promete fortes emoções...  
**


	4. NOTA Leia por favor e respostas

**Oi Pessoinhas!!!**

**Bom, eu recorri a esta nota porque o próximo capítulo está imenso... 18 páginas do Word!**

**Era preciso falar algumas coisas a vocês... Como pedir desculpas pela demora, por exemplo, e explicar alguns erros que eu cometi.**

**A demora é justificável; estou fazendo DEZ disciplinas na faculdade, e mal consigo coçar as minhas pulgas, com os compromissos da igreja, aulas, trabalhos e o meu sobrinho liiindo e fofo, que eu tenho que tomar conta, volta e meia. Mas eu não parei de escrever... o capítulo eu terminei há cerca de uma semana, mas deu o maior trabalho pra digitar - e eu quase não arrumava tempo pra isso.**

**Quero avisar, solenemente, que eu errei. Na nota de apresentação, eu disse que seriam SEIS capítulos, e isso está errado. Seis capítulos terá a minha fic de twilight ("Além da Eternidade"). Essa aqui tem SETE!**

**Contem comigo: 1 - Sábado, 2 - Domingo, 3 - Segunda, 4 - Quarta, 5 - Quinta, 6 - Sexta, 7 - Sábado (dia do casamento). Talvez haja um epílogo, mas eu ainda estou considerando isso... Vai depender do tamanho que vai ficar o último capítulo.**

**Bom, como, talvez, os próximos capítulos também sejam muito grandes, eu decidi que, daqui pra frente, vou responder às reviews por email... (menos as de quem não tem conta aqui no site, que responderei nos capítulos) Mas as do último capítulo, vou por as respostas aqui, ok?**

**Ah! não posso me esquecer... Eu criei um "álbum" com a trilha sonora da fic, e disponibilizei no 4Shared. O link para o Download está no meu perfil. Baixem e escutem enquanto lêem. Músicas boas, eu garanto.**

**Respostas:**

**Carol-chan, **Muito obrigada! Tipo, enquanto eu escrevo a fic, também imagino como se fosse um filme... Bom, tu vais ver que a Sarah não agrada Muuuuito à família do Sesshoumaru. Todos eles gostam muito da Rin, e, mesmo que nem percebam, eles torcem pra nossa heroína ficar com o Sesshy... Bjos! continue acompanhando.

**Jhennie,** Estou postando, já, amooor! Cara, tu não tem noção do quanto eu me sinto feliz por te ter aqui, lendo essa fic. É uma estória que marca um momento MUITO especial da minha vida e da minha "carreira" como escritora... Te amo, Flor. MUITO Obrigada.

**Rin Taisho Sama, **Desculpe pelo atraso... Sumimaseeeen! HA HA... Só quero ver o que vais dizer do próximo cap... Digamos que alguém - que eu não posso dizer quem - vai ter uma "recaída"... Ou melhor, mais de uma pessoa vai ter recaídas... As coisas vão esquentar por aqui... bjks!

**Daaf, **eu sei... Ban perfeituuuuuxo! Às vezes eu até fico em dúvida se a Rin não deveria ficar com ele, mesmo, no fim da fic... Mas, não posso falar sobre isso. O fim da estória vcs só saberão no último capítulo... Bjos! Continue lendo!

**Beka**, Bem, meu amor... Eu não posso contar muitas coisas, mas acho que o capítulo de hoje vai corresponder às tuas expectativas... Rin vai estar um pouquinho frágil, e vai mostrar que não é feita de ferro, afinal... Ah! e também vais ficar sabendo o pq de eles terem terminado... Bjos!

**Louise-sama**, Eu também confesso que estou ficando fãzinha da Kennie... Ela é maluca e intrometida, fala o que quer... A Sarah é uma AMEBA, mas cuidado com ela... Pode revelar uma face que ninguém conhece... Bjos!

**Pammy**, what a fucking you're talking about? I always miss U, baby! Maroon 5 é o que há! Tira o olhinho do Adam pq ele é meu! Embora eu acho que posso dividir, ele é areia demais pro meu caminhãozinho... Que acha de abrirmos uma cooperativa? uhashasuhsauh. Sorry, honney, eu esqueci de pedir tua permissão pra usar o teu marido º¬º. Aluga ele pra mim? é que eu tive umas idéias *.* Häagen-Daz eu tbm quero, amor! Se bem que com esse frio... Eu prefiro um Fondue de chocolate... Bjo, amor... MUITO BOM te ter por aqui...

**Lenita Hiko, **O Sesshy antecipar a vinda??? uahsuhaushas... Acho melhor tu leres rapidinho o próximo capítulo... Pediu isso pra estrela cadente, foi? uashuahsuahs... Bjo, Sua adivinhona! Ah! muito obrigada pelos elogios... Eu faço o melhor que posso!

**Rukia-Hime, **Eu também sou tímida... Mas gostaria de não ser, por isso escrevo sobre mulheres fortes e decididas. Sabe, a Rin não correu atrás dele antes por orgulho, e por imaginar, meio que inconscientemente, que eles voltariam a ficar juntos, algum dia... Quando ela soube que ele ia casar, percebeu que era sua única oportunidade de ficar com ele! Ela é muito orgulhosa, e vcs vão ver isso bem, daqui pra frente... bjo!

Gente, Muito Obrigada! Eu estou tremendamente feliz com o número de Reviews que venho recebendo, a cada capítulo. Vocês não sabem o quanto isso me incentiva a escrever... Amo todas vocês! Obrigada também a quem lê e não deixa review, as visitas à estória também me deixam feliz, embora eu não saiba se estão gostando ou não...

Vou postar o capítulo, agora! Bjos!


	5. Segunda feira

Capítulo beeeem longo... Boa leitura!

* * *

.

**Correndo Atrás**

Por Graziela Leon

.

.

**Segunda-feira**

.

- Como assim, _madrinha_?!

Eu ergui minha cabeça do colo de Inu Yasha, que parou de afagar meus cabelos pra encarar meu rosto confuso. Adoraria que ele começasse a rir da minha cara, dizendo o quanto eu era boba por acreditar naquela história estapafúrdia. Mas isso não aconteceu, e eu estava cada vez mais enrascada.

- Bem, eu sou o padrinho do Sesshoumaru, então é natural que a Sarah te convidasse pra ser madrinha. Eu e você, Kennie e Miroku...

Ugh! O pior pesadelo que eu poderia ter: ficar plantada diante de um altar, com um vestido escolhido por outra pessoa – Por favor, Deus! Que não seja de mangas bufantes! -, segurar um buquê que provavelmente me faria espirrar, e fazer parte do "séqüito" de uma noiva que eu desprezava, e cujo casamento eu planejava boicotar...

Claro que seria demais querer que o meu namorado compreendesse isso. Naquela cabecinha, tipicamente masculina, eu deveria me sentir lisonjeada com o convite.

Por sorte, Rin estava na cozinha, preparando sua famosa torta de espinafre e queijo pro almoço, e não ouviu aquela sandice. Embora ela tivesse um imenso prazer em cozinhar – além de muito talento pra essa tarefa – era óbvio que a escolha de um cardápio de preparo demorado era um pretexto pra passar a manhã inteira na cozinha, e me dar algum tempo pra namorar. Eu não fazia idéia de como ela iria reagir ao saber que eu seria a "assistente de palco" naquele circo.

**...**

- Perfeito! – Rin dava pulos de alegria, para a minha perplexidade, enquanto Inu Yasha estava no banheiro lavando as mãos – Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes?

Os olhos dela brilhavam muito e eu estava surpresa. Já estava começando a me acostumar com as surpresas; foram várias nos últimos dias. E eu sabia que, até sábado, haveria muitas outras.

- Rin, você entendeu direito o que eu disse? – eu tentei fazer as palavras soarem com o máximo de clareza – Eu, sua prima, vou ser madrinha da Sarah, sua _rival_.

Ela riu baixinho, pra que o Inu não escutasse.

- Rival?! Ah Kagome, faça-me o favor! Nem que quisesse ela poderia ser minha rival... – todos têm defeitos, e Rin era um pouco convencida, às vezes. Outra herança de Sesshoumaru – Veja as coisas como eu vejo: sendo madrinha, você pode conquistar a confiança dela com maior facilidade, vai ter acesso a absolutamente tudo! Não vamos ter outra oportunidade como essa...

- ... Oportunidade de que?

Nós duas nos viramos sincronizadamente quando Inu Yasha entrou na cozinha. Ele tinha uma expressão desconfiada, eu comecei a estremecer. Sempre fui péssima mentirosa.

- De presenciar um milagre! – Rin mentiu com calma e naturalidade, enquanto tirava a torta do forno – Ou vai me dizer que você algum dia imaginou o seu irmão casando?

Eu me perguntei se Rin já cogitara a hipótese de ser atriz, ela era excelente no improviso. Inu Yasha puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa.

- Pois eu sempre achei que ele casaria cm você.

Rin estava com a cabeça dentro da geladeira, e eu agradeci a Deus por não podermos ver a expressão dela ao ouvir aquilo. Voltou para nós em seguida com uma grande jarra de suco nas mãos.

- Hum... Se eu soubesse disso, poderia ter apostado com você e ganho algum dinheiro!

Inu Yasha riu, sacudindo a cabeça em negativa.

- Se nós tivéssemos apostado, eu daria um jeito de te colocar naquele altar, no sábado, _cunhadinha_...

Ah, se ele soubesse...

Nós almoçamos calmamente, já que eram apenas onze horas da manhã, e rumamos para a casa da minha sogra aonde, aparentemente, passaríamos boa parte da semana.

**...**

O pesadelo de vestir algo escolhido por uma estranha não foi tão grave quanto eu esperava. Ele estava lá, na casa dos meus futuros sogros, me esperando. Havia duas caixas brancas sobre o sofá da sala, quando nós chegamos, e uma delas tinha o meu nome. E um vestido em seu interior.

Kanna e Izayoi me fizeram experimentá-lo diante de uma costureira, que faria os ajuste necessários. Fui informada de que os dois foram feitos a partir das medidas de Kennie, bem semelhantes às minhas. No fim das contas, a mulher só teve que diminuir um pouquinho na cintura... Minha dieta estava dando certo!

O corte era excelente. Um pouco acima dos joelhos, por ser uma cerimônia matinal, de alças delicadas, justo no tronco e soltinho na saia; simples e elegante. Mas a cor acabou comigo... Lavanda. Aquele azul pastel entre o lilás e o violeta, exatamente a cor das minhas veias sob minha pele pálida e sem-graça. Agora sim, eu sumiria... Apagada pelo vestido-lavanda-de-dama!

- E quanto ao seu vestido de noiva, Sarah?

A pergunta de Rin fez com que eu, Kennie, Izayoi e a costureira nos lembrássemos que Sarah existia e, de fato, estava conosco no quarto. Eu precisava me lembrar de fazer um comentário bem grosseiro sobre a cor do vestido, quando ela não fosse mais minha cunhada em potencial.

Todas nós ainda estávamos esperando pela resposta. Ô garota lenta!

- Bem, a última prova é na quinta à tarde... Então eu vou trazê-lo pra casa.

Ok, a resposta dela não esclareceu muita coisa além de que o vestido estava no atelier de quem quer que fosse, ainda. Se Rin estava planejando incendiá-lo, ou algo do gênero, teria de esperar até quinta-feira. Foi aí que eu me lembrei de algo que nos deu a oportunidade de ignorar Sarah mais um pouco.

- Rin, o que você vai vestir? – Fiz um movimento brusco e a costureira me espetou com um alfinete – Aai! Tínhamos tanta coisa na cabeça, sábado, que nem nos lembramos desse detalhe!

Kanna correu para Rin e jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela, eufórica.

- Compras! – O sorriso dela era tão aberto que seus grandes olhos violetas viraram dois traços, sombreados por longos cílios claros – Nós três vamos passar uma tarde _daquelas _no shopping, como antigamente!

Rin tocou as mãos de Kennie suavemente, alisando seus dedos com leves tapinhas.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, Kennie, já tenho um vestido – A euforia desmoronou, e Rin percebeu isso imediatamente – Mas uns sapatos novos não fariam mal a ninguém...

…

Lá estávamos nós quatro. Sim, _quatro_. A boa educação nos obrigava a convidar Sarah e, para o desespero de Kennie, ela achou que seria grosseiro recusar. Bem, é óbvio que se ela recusasse, eu a acharia uma metida, chata, do tipo que nunca está contente com nada. Como ela resolveu ir, eu a achei um peso morto, uma "alienígena" caindo de pára-quedas entre três amigas de infância.

Digamos que, não importando o que ela fizesse, eu já tinha meu veredicto a seu respeito: AMEBA. Claro que eu estava enganada, mas não vem ao caso. Vocês vão entender mais tarde...

Nós já estávamos lá há duas horas, e Kanna estava bastante entretida na tarefa de bajular Rin e ignorar Sarah. Nos sentamos na praça de alimentação, ocupando uma daquelas mesinhas de quatro lugares, enquanto nossas sacolas ocupavam a mesinha ao lado.

Kanna comprou um _Converse_ para sua coleção – o que me deixou seriamente tentada a comprar um, também – Rin estava no seu terceiro par de Scarpins – viciada... – e eu me encantei por dois pares de sandálias de salto alto. Sem falar nos vários pacotes recheados de saias, blusas, shorts e jeans, que levaríamos pra casa. Sarah carregava apenas uma pequena sacola de papel na mão, de uma joalheria, com um delicado par de brincos de prata e zircônio, único objeto que chamou sua atenção no Shopping inteiro!

Rin tentava desesperadamente inserir a sua (não) rival nas conversas, a fim de obter maiores informações sobre a – aparentemente inexistente – personalidade dela. As respostas simplórias de Sarah não estavam ajudando muito, e as constantes investidas de Kennie para excluir a garota dos assuntos, muito menos.

Minha prima não é, exatamente, o tipo de pessoa que desiste rápido – e isso justifica ela estar tentando reaver um relacionamento rompido há uns sete anos – e, geralmente, ela obtém o que quer com maior facilidade que qualquer um. A essa altura, Sarah já confiava um pouquinho nela, pelo menos a ponto de contar algumas coisas sobre sua infância – uma infância maçante. Como uma boa jornalista, Rin fazia as perguntas certas, e os comentários certos, incentivando Sarah a falar.

Ela já estava chegando à adolescência, aonde, eu supunha, haveria coisas menos chatas, quando seu celular tocou. Como uma menina bem-educada, Sarah pediu licença e foi atender a uns três metros de nós.

Eu conseguia ouvir um pouquinho, e aquele telefonema me fazia lembra filmes de espionagem. Sabe quando o agente secreto recebe uma ligação, e apenas fica dizendo "sim" e "não"? Era exatamente igual, com a única diferença que, ao invés de dizer um "entendido" ou "aguardo instruções" no final, ela disse a maldita frase "também te amo". Do jeito como ela falou, ou era Sesshoumaru ou ela tinha um amante. Ok, caiamos na real, né? Não seria assim tão fácil... Óbvio que era Sesshoumaru. E tudo em mim gritava que ia acontecer uma tragédia.

Quando a ameba rastejou de volta para a mesa, Rin ria nervosamente da conversa com Kanna, brincando com o canudinho de sua água tônica. A audição dela sempre fora excelente, e eu sabia que ela também tinha prestado atenção. Ah! Vale dizer que é pouco provável que alguém mais, além de mim, pudesse perceber alguma alteração no humor de Rin, naquele momento.

- Kanna – Sarah disse, com voz afetada, adicionando um "h" inexistente ao final do nome – Era o Sesshoumaru – que eu lembre, Rin costumava chamá-lo se Sesshy, bem menos mecânico... – Ele acabou de chegar na cidade, então eu estou indo pra casa agora... Você vem?

Havia três mandíbulas tão rígidas naquela mesa, que eu jurava que podia nos ouvir estalando. Claro, Sarah não ouvia nada, já que mostrava aquele sorriso de anúncio de creme dental, que parecia ter sido parafusado no rosto dela. Apertei bem forte a mão de Kennie por baixo da mesa, tentando impedir que ela fosse (muito) grosseira com a pobre ameba.

- Pode ir, Sarah – Ela respondeu ! Kennie até que estava sendo educada... – Eu ainda tenho uns assuntos com as garotas... Coisa de família, _você_ pode ir – Ok, Kennie não estava mais sendo educada.

Tá legal, Sarah até podia ser uma "ameba", mas seria impossível não perceber Kanna sendo hostil, se Kanna quisesse ser hostil com você. Ela levantou da mesa com um jeito meio triste, desanimado, e aquela carinha de "meu cachorro morreu". Despediu-se de nós três rapidamente, dizendo que tomaria um táxi, e sumiu de nossas vistas.

Kanna bufou, passou as mãos no cabelo e apoiou seus cotovelos na mesa, com ar de cansada.

- O que foi que o meu irmão viu nela? – Eu poderia ter dito umas verdades sobre o Sesshoumaru e sua mania de querer controlar as pessoas, mas meu cérebro começou a gritar: "pergunta retórica, não responda!" – Garota chata!

- Eu gostei dela...

Oh meu Deus! Pare o mundo que eu quero descer! Foi tão surreal, tão fora de contexto ouvir a voz de Rin dando forma àquela frase que eu quase pedi pra alguém me beliscar.

Pelo jeito, eu não era a única, já que havia um "Como é que é?!" tatuado no rosto da minha cunhada. Rin sorriu para Kennie e eu me toquei que só podia ser encenação. Parte daquela coisa sobre "ser legal". Finalmente, ela estava pondo o plano em prática.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, Kennie! – Rin usava aquele tom de "bronca amigável", acho que ela aprendeu com a minha mãe – A coitada deve estar se sentindo um peixe-fora-d'água, cercada por tantos desconhecidos.

Kanna parecia contrariada. Não é legal quando você tem vinte anos e uma amiga, só um pouco mais velha, fica te tratando como criança. Eu sei porque Rin faz isso comigo desde sempre - e nós temos a mesma idade.

- Eu acho que você deveria ajudá-la, ao invés de ficar aí, com ciuminho do seu irmão... – Definitivamente, aquilo _tinha de ser_ parte do plano – Sabe no que eu pensei? Poderíamos chamar a Ayame pra ajudar na despedida de solteira, ela sempre foi tão animada... – Uhu! Aquele brilho nos olhos de Rin... Armação, e da melhor qualidade! – Vocês a convidaram para o casamento, não?

- Claro... Mamãe ligou pra ela assim que recebeu a notícia.

Ayame era a irmã adotiva da minha sogra, e tinha mais ou menos a nossa idade. Na verdade, elas eram parentes de sangue, também, mas eu nunca me lembrava em qual grau e, sério, isso não tinha a mínima importância. Ela era uma grande amiga, e uma das mulheres mais elétricas e expansivas que já conheci.

- Ótimo! – Rin disse, com um sorriso satisfeito – A festa vai ser lá em casa, na quinta-feira... Você poderia ligar pra ela, Kennie? Eu acho que não tenho o número...

- Tudo bem, eu ligo... – Os olhos de Kanna se estreitaram por um milésimo de segundo – Sabe, eu concordo com você, Rin... É uma ótima idéia convidar a Ayame.

**...**

Sabe aqueles sonhos nos quais você é a mocinha de um filme de terror? Você está totalmente sozinha, caminhando em um lugar suspeito, todas as células do seu corpo gritam "sai daí!", mas, por algum estranho motivo, você não controla suas ações, e acaba caindo na armadilha do assassino...

Foi como eu me senti quando Rin decidiu que devíamos ir embora e Kanna veio com aquele papinho de que queria que eu fosse com ela ao banheiro, que encontraríamos a Rin depois no estacionamento.

Então eu fiquei sozinha com a minha cunhada nada-ingênua. E dava pra ver, sentir e talvez até apalpar, que tinha coisa... Dito e feito! Foi Rin pegar o elevador para o subsolo, e a expressão de Kanna se tornou severa, quase acusadora.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – Ela perguntou, travessa.

- Como? – ergui uma sobrancelha – Aprontando? "Vocês" quem?!

- Ah, Kagome, fala sério! – Muito foi dito sobre a curiosidade feminina; no lugar de Kennie, eu estaria tão impaciente quanto ela – A _Ayame_ pra despedida de solteira?! – Ela fez parecer que era algo terrivelmente óbvio - Eu posso ajudar! Me conta o que vocês vão fazer contra esse casamento, por favor!

Rin e a sua mania irritante de estar sempre certa! Quem diria que a Kanna iria querer estragar o casamento do irmão? Nota mental: Certificar-me de que minha cunhada continue gostando de mim.

- Que absurdo, Kanna! – Eu não sou tão boa atriz, mas o tom de ofensa na minha voz era convincente... – Nós não estamos tentando atrapalhar o casamento do seu irmão!

- Tudo bem, Key... Não vai me contar, né? Posso descobrir sozinha – Ela segurou meu pulso e me puxou em direção ao toalete – Mas pelo menos uma coisa eu vou arrancar de você – Ela me encarou, deixando claro que não aceitaria um "não" como resposta – Vai me contar o motivo pelo qual aqueles dois terminaram!

…

Um Shopping, de Gracetown, em plena segunda-feira. Obvio que o banheiro estava deserto. Obvio que Kanna havia me encurralado contra a parede. E totalmente obvio que eu não tinha escapatória!

- Ok, Kennie, eu conto... Mas você vai me prometer que não vai comentar com ninguém, certo? – Ela assentiu, sorrindo – Lembra quando o seu irmão foi pra Princeton…?

Ei, não me olhe assim! Isso não foi exatamente traição. Rin nunca sequer comentou sobre o rompimento durante todos esses anos, então também nunca pediu pra guardar segredo... Além do mais, Kennie tinha o direito de saber, ela era nossa amiga! Sem falar que, se eu não contasse, ela com certeza transformaria a minha vida num inferno, ou pior, ela poderia ir perguntar à Rin.

- Claro que eu me lembro. – Ela revirou os olhos – Por semanas não se falou em outra coisa lá em casa... _"Sesshoumaru isso, Princeton aquilo, blá, blá, blá, blá..."_. O que tem?

E suspirei. Não me lembrava dos detalhes, apenas das coisas mais importantes. Kennie teria de se conformar com o "compacto dos melhores momentos".

- Bem, um ano depois, Rin, Inu Yasha e eu entramos em Stanford¹. Por algum tempo, eles mantiveram um contato constante; se telefonavam todos os dias e se viam a cada duas semanas, mas isso foi diminuindo com o tempo. Eles não conciliavam mais os horários, essas coisas... – Os olhos de Kanna eram dois pires violetas, e havia um nó expressivo entre suas sobrancelhas – Quando Sesshoumaru terminou a graduação em Relações Internacionais, ele recebeu uma proposta de trabalho em Nova York. Seu irmão foi até Palo Alto e pediu pra que Rin largasse a faculdade e fosse junto com ele. Naquela época, ela já escrevia alguns artigos pra _Jungle_, e tinha recebido a promessa de um emprego na redação, em San Francisco, assim que se formasse. Resumindo, Rin disse não pro seu irmão, ele foi pra Nova York sozinho, e depois acabou indo pra Washington, e ela mora comigo em San Francisco, e é uma das editoras da _Jungle_.

Kennie ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, como se repassasse, mentalmente, tudo o que eu havia dito. No lugar dela, qualquer um estaria pasmo, eu suponho.

- Então... Foi por _isso_? – Eu assenti – Nossa. Eu imaginava um motivo mais... Sórdido.

Eu ri. Um motivo sórdido – uma traição, por exemplo – seria mesmo muito mais verossímil do que isso.

…

O silêncio dentro daquele carro só não era absoluto por que Kanna cantarolava, no banco traseiro, as músicas que ouvia pelo MP4. Rin estava completamente séria, e eu podia sentir a sua tensão aumentando, conforme íamos nos aproximando da casa dos meus sogros. Eu também não estava afim de falar; a conversa com Kennie me fez lembrar de algumas coisas que eu nem imaginava que ainda poderiam me afetar.

Eu já falei que Rin era como minha irmã, certo? Então imagine como eu me senti quando, depois de duas semanas sem que o Sesshoumaru ligasse, a ficha de Rin finalmente caiu e ela compreendeu que havia terminado.

Agora imagine isso somado a 1) pais que não se importam com você 2) final de semestre na faculdade, com centenas de provas e trabalhos e 3) saudades de casa. Rin ficou profundamente deprimida; passava longos períodos em silêncio e, por um par de vezes, eu a encontrei encolhida no chão, chorando. Nem sei quanto tempo durou essa fase, mas quando ela terminou, uma nova Rin surgiu. Essa Rin de hoje.

Ela se jogou de cabeça nos estudos e, mais tarde, no trabalho. Com apenas um ano na _Jungle_, foi promovida três vezes. Rin se tornou agressiva, prática, calculista, e eu podia contar em uma mão o número de encontros que ela teve desde a faculdade, nenhum deles culminando em relacionamentos de mais de um mês.

Eu morria de medo de passar por isso novamente, e não estava bem certa se Rin agüentaria, dessa vez. Talvez fosse até melhor levá-la de volta pra San Francisco.

Quando nós viramos a esquina, eu quase podia o coração de Rin batendo descompassado. Ou seria o meu? Ver Inu Yasha não seria má idéia, mas significaria, possivelmente, dar de cara com Sesshoumaru. E Isso, na minha opinião, era péssima idéia.

Rin parou no acostamento, mas manteve o motor ligado. Nós três olhamos automaticamente para o gramado da casa dos meus sogros. Havia um pequeno tumulto lá; uma _van_ de uma floricultura estava estacionada na entrada da garagem, e três homens uniformizados estavam medindo o jardim e tomando notas em seus blocos de papel. Kennie bufou e resmungou algumas coisas que eu não pude compreender, e, sinceramente, acho que foi até melhor não ter entendido. Rin apenas sorriu e se virou para o banco de trás.

- Não esqueça as suas sacolas Kennie... Ah! E ligue pra Ayame, por favor?

Eu fiquei com medo de Kanna, a expressão dela era assustadoramente furiosa. Acho que, se houvesse _sprinklers_² no carro, eles teriam disparado com a fumaça que saía da testa dela.

- Como assim?! Vocês não vão descer?

Rin virou para frente, e reposicionou as mãos no volante, tamborilando, impacientemente.

- Não, querida, desculpe. Se a Kagome quiser ficar, eu não me importo, mas estou muito cansada e queria voltar pra...

- Meninas! – Era um grito distante que fez Rin para de imediato. A voz firme e levemente autoritária da minha sogra – Venham já aqui!

Nós olhamos na direção dela, e a vimos parada, próxima à porta de entrada, com alguns catálogos em mãos. Parecia bem animada, acenando pra nós. Eu foquei Rin bem a tempo de ver o desespero em seu rosto. Ta aí uma coisa que há muito eu não via, e não era a melhor das visões.

Aí já não deu mais tempo de nada. Sem nem perceber, nós já estávamos, as três, caminhando rumo à casa. Izayoi tinha essa coisa que 90% das mães têm: a capacidade de convidar-mandando, e fazer os outros aceitarem-obedecendo. Creio que ela obteria a mesma a resposta, tanto dizendo um "gostaria de mais uma fatia?" quanto um "poderia me doar o seu fígado?". Irresistível, essa era a palavra.

Izayoi sorria e nos mostrava dezenas de fotos de arranjos florais. Ela contou estar levemente frustrada, pois, ao perguntar à Sarah o que ela achava de lírios brancos e alaranjados para decorar o altar, a garota respondeu que para ela não faria diferença, e que Izayoi poderia escolher o que achasse adequado. Minha sogra era uma apaixonada por flores, e considerava inadmissível o descaso da futura nora para com a decoração do próprio casamento.

Rin se mostrou excepcionalmente interessada nas flores, dando sua opinião com entusiasmo sobre a disposição, cores e arranjamentos das mesmas. Eu tinha pleno conhecimento de que aquilo era um subterfúgio, uma maneira de se manter _do lado de fora_ da casa. No jardim, o leque de rotas de fuga era muito maior, e Rin, possivelmente, já havia considerado todas elas.

Inu Yasha surgiu de detrás da casa, carregando algumas coisas que eu nem vi o que eram, me deu um beijo de susto, sussurrando "Linda" no meu ouvido, e sumiu em seguida. Isso me deixou, ahn, digamos que, _um pouco_ tonta. Quando "acordei", me toquei de que Sarah – sabe Deus como – estava no nosso meio, e todo o medo que eu estava sentindo dobrou de tamanho.

Ela parecia estar radiante com a presença de Rin, e insistiu para entrarmos. Nós nos negamos veementemente, alegando aquelas desculpas que usamos com Kennie, e que pareciam não funcionar nem um pouco com Sarah e Izayoi.

- Por favor, meninas! – rogava Sarah, finalmente articulando uma frase que não parecia "pré-moldada" – Eu não consigo escolher as jóias pra usar na cerimônia... Gostaria muito da opinião de vocês!

Lembra daquele papo sobre a curiosidade feminina? Bom, digamos que a minha querida jornalista era a rainha das curiosas. Já que não teve jeito de vislumbrar o vestido com o qual a ameba pretendia lhe roubar Sesshoumaru, pelo menos ela poderia conferir de antemão com que enfeites a _nem-um-pouco-rival_ subiria ao altar. Aquele brilho de traquinagem apareceu de novo no rosto dela, e o significado me deixou assombrada. Rin se arriscaria a dar de cara com Sesshoumaru, desde que pudesse saciar sua curiosidade. Ou talvez ela estivesse mesmo querendo dar de cara com ele.

…

Já fazia uns vinte minutos que nós quatro estávamos sentadas naquela sala, ora olhando umas pras outras, ora analisando os sete – isso mesmo, sete! – conjuntos de jóias que Sarah nos apresentou, todos compostos por colar e brincos, três possuíam tiaras. Eu havia me esquecido que ela era inglesa e, apesar de ter vivido na América por tanto tempo, como toda a inglesa de origem nobre, Sarah debutou em Londres aos dezesseis anos. Tiaras explicadas.

Izayoi recusou-se prontamente a nos acompanhar. Afinal, já que a noiva era "displicente", alguém tinha que cuidar das flores. Por fim, restamos eu, Rin, Kennie e Sarah, sentadas naquelas poltronas como se fôssemos quatro donzelas do século dezenove, entusiasmadas por causa de um casamento. Bem, no nosso caso, esqueçam essa coisa de entusiasmo.

Eu estava tremendo de medo daquela situação; Kennie estava como sempre, não movia uma palha para disfarçar o quanto estava insatisfeita; Sarah era tão expressiva como sempre – não preciso dizer que isso foi ironia, né? – e Rin... Rin estava me preocupando.

Quando nós começamos a ver as jóias, ela parecia bastante animada, com aquele brilho travesso nos olhos e um sorriso sarcástico, obviamente tendo total consciência de que Sarah escolhia, com todo o esmero, uma jóia para NÃO casar. Mas aos poucos eu a vi murchar, e duvido que as outras duas o tenham percebido. Embora o sorriso ainda estivesse ali, não havia mais sarcasmo, era apenas um sorriso falso, vazio. O brilho dos olhos dela se apagava e, pouco a pouco, eu o via ser substituído por medo. Rin era humana, afinal, e eu sabia que ela não poderia manter a máscara por muito mais tempo.

Naquele momento, eu quis matar Sesshoumaru. E Sarah. E qualquer um que fizesse a minha "irmã" sofrer.

- Acho realmente que você deveria usar as águas-marinhas, Sarah – ao contrário do que eu pensei, Rin não estava tão longe dali – Já que são antigas e azuis... O vestido de noiva vai servir como algo novo, então você só vai precisar de algo emprestado...

Eu olhei para a caixa de madeira forrada com veludo negro que Rin tinha nas mãos. O conjunto em questão era formado por um diadema ao estilo grego – do tipo que dá uma volta completa na cabeça - , um colar discreto e um par de pequenos brincos, as águas marinhas formavam padrões de delicadas flores azuis, encravadas na base de prata. Segundo Sarah, era uma jóia de família, e ela até contou uma história chata sobre a bisavó da bisavó de alguém.

Rin parecia um pouco impaciente, segurando a caixa na frente de Sarah, enquanto que esta parecia considerar favoravelmente à sugestão da minha prima. Kennie começou a rir e, automaticamente, eu me voltei para ela, bem na hora em que começou a falar.

- Rin, é melhor você ir logo ao banheiro... Esse sofá é novo, e minha mãe vai ficar zangada, se você fizer xixi nele.

E olhei de volta para Rin, percebendo agora a maneira como ela sacudia os joelhos e batia o pé no chão. O que eu pensei ser impaciência, nada mais era que a mundialmente conhecida "dança do xixi". Rin estava apertada, e eu não pude evitar rir daquela cena.

- HA-HA-HA, engraçadinhas! – Rin nos mostrou a língua e começou a caminhar até o toalete destinado às visitas, uma porta fechada que ficava atrás da escada.

- O lavabo está em reforma... – Kennie informou, ainda com ar risonho – Tivemos um problema com o encanamento. Use um dos banheiros lá de cima, você sabe onde é.

O sangue desapareceu das feições de Rin, e ela ficou mais branca do que papel. Se ali embaixo, tínhamos uns 60% de chance de encontrar o Sesshoumaru, subir as escadas devia elevar isso pra uns 95%. Ou mais.

Eu fiz menção de acompanhá-la, mas Rin me repreendeu com os olhos. Sempre bancando a forte, srta independente. Seus pés vacilaram quase imperceptivelmente no primeiro degrau, mas ela segurou firme no corrimão e pisou seus passos decididos escada acima.

…

Minha mãe sempre disse que a preocupação me faria ter rugas antes dos trinta, mas o que fazer? Rin estava demorando demais! Convenhamos que 1 milkshake e 1 água tônica não poderiam encher tanto assim a bexiga de alguém.

Eu pedi licença para Kennie e Sarah, alegando ir ver se Rin estava bem – o que, de fato, era a mais pura verdade – e subi as escadas rapidamente. Já no corredor eu pude ouvir a voz que eu temia ouvir. Sesshoumaru falava baixo, com sua voz grave e firme e, aparentemente, não estava de muito bom humor.

Eu pedia a Deus, em pensamento, que ele estivesse brigando com Inu Yasha. Claro que isso também me deixaria com raiva do meu cunhado, mas o Inu já estava acostumado a quebrar o pau com o irmão e com toda a certeza, ao contrário de Rin, _ele_ não sairia de uma dessas discussões com feridas incuráveis.

Minhas expectativas se quebraram quando, ao dar mais alguns passos adiante, eu vi a metade do corpo masculino que se projetava para fora do banheiro.

- ...E volte logo para San Francisco! – Foi tudo o que eu consegui ouvir da conversa.

- Rin? – eu deliberadamente me fiz ouvir no corredor, e Sesshoumaru me olhou de imediato. Rin saiu do banheiro, quase dando um encontrão nele e vindo para mim – Olá, Sesshoumaru – Eu o cumprimentei.

- Kagome – Ele sorriu, como se não soubesse que eu sabia que ele sab... ah, vocês entenderam!

Rin segurou o meu pulso e me puxou levemente em direção às escadas.

- Uh... Acho que demorei, não? – Ela falou, despreocupada, enquanto caminhávamos – Vamos voltar, Kennie já deve ter roído todas as unhas!

Apesar do tom bem-humorado, Rin não sorria. Creio que nem a melhor das atrizes poderia sorrir depois de tudo o que ela deve ter ouvido. E eu não tinha certeza se teria coragem pra perguntar a respeito dessa conversa, mais tarde.

Conforme nós descíamos, eu sentia Rin ficando mais rígida ao meu lado, embora sua expressão não demonstrasse nada, sequer aborrecimento – como uma boneca de cera. Quando só faltavam os três últimos degraus foi que eu percebi que estávamos sendo seguidas, de longe. Não precisei nem olhar pra trás, pois a "aura elétrica" da escada e a sensação de olhos cravados na minha espinha deixava bem claro que era Sesshoumaru.

Quando entramos no campo de visão de Kennie e Sarah, Rin já sorria naturalmente, como alguém que realmente só tivesse aliviado a bexiga. Será que ela também percebera que Sesshoumaru estava vindo para a sala? Nós nos sentamos e Sarah, como que por um milagre, desembestou a falar. Eu tentei, juro que tentei, prestar atenção ao que ela dizia, mas aquela sensação de filme de terror voltara com tudo. Deveríamos estar quase sendo pegas...

- Que isso, Sarah! Nós é que ficamos lisonjeadas em poder ajudar...

A voz da minha prima saiu uma oitava mais alta, sinal de que ela estava nervosa. Eu busquei na minha memória o que Sarah havia comentado, então me lembrei de algo sobre ela estar agradecida por organizarmos a despedida de solteira. Ela não iria nos agradecer mais depois do próximo sábado, se tudo corresse bem.

- Bom, eu espero que essas malucas não façam a minha noiva dançar com algum _stripper_... – Sesshoumaru parou em pé, atrás do sofá onde Sarah estava, e se inclinou para beijá-la na testa, nos olhando, em seguida – Já contou a ela, _Rin_?

Hun... Ele ainda dizia o nome dela de um jeito diferente, "profundo" eu acho, quase como se sentisse prazer em pronunciá-lo... ESPERA AÍ! "Já contou a ela" o que? Será que eu perdi alguma coisa _realmente_ importante daquela conversa no banheiro?

- Me contar o que? – a expressão de Sarah estava iluminada, estranhamente esperançosa, como uma criança ansiando por seu presente de aniversário. Seria a ameba curiosa?

- Rin foi minha namorada quando éramos _crianças _– ele indicou minha prima com o queixo, enquanto olhava para a noiva, e eu percebi que ele estava tentando parecer desdenhoso, enfatizando a última palavra.

- Não sei bem se aquilo foi um "namoro" – Rin surgiu das cinzas com voz firme e um sorriso impecável – Como você disse, Sesshoumaru, éramos duas crianças. Acho que foi mais uma _brincadeira_ inocente. Não achei necessário importunar a sua noiva com essas bobagens.

Whooooooa! Se ele estava tentando parecer desdenhoso, Rin _conseguia_ parecer indiferente. E aí eu me lembrava mais uma vez o porquê de ela ser a minha heroína.

Eu esqueci de mencionar que, enquanto Sesshoumaru e Rin travavam sua batalha épica para ver quem dava menos importância ao antigo relacionamento, Kennie havia gritado o nome do irmão mais velho euforicamente e se dependurado no pescoço dele? Bem, eles não se viam há uns seis meses – se não contarmos o rápido encontro, dois dias antes, em que ele anunciou o noivado, deixou a Sarah como peso morto e voltou pra Washington – e considerando a maneira como eram apegados, ninguém estranhava o fato de que ele dava mais atenção à irmã do que à própria noiva.

…

Eu e Rin estávamos novamente no carro da minha mãe, voltando pra casa, enquanto o sol se punha sem grandes espetáculos. Era muito estranho não ter o Inu conosco, já que Izayoi acabara de nomeá-lo seu ajudante oficial, e ele andava de um lado a outro com uma trena. Eu estava acostumada a sempre tê-lo por perto, em San Francisco.

Ah, sim! Que péssima contadora de histórias que eu sou! Óbvio que vocês querem saber o que mais aconteceu naquela sala, mais cedo, certo? Bem, na verdade... Não aconteceu nada. Sesshoumaru disse que estava indo com o meu sogro até a oficina do marceneiro, ver como estava a confecção do altar para a cerimônia. Casamentos de quintal têm dessas coisas. Kennie decidiu que iria junto, e ninguém se atreveu a contrariá-la. Tá certo que ela queria ficar perto de Sesshoumaru o máximo possível, mas – sem querer duvidar das boas intenções da minha cunhada – eu tenho plena certeza que a possibilidade de passar algumas horas sem Sarah – e melhor, mantendo Sesshoumaru longe dela também – influenciou bastante na sua decisão.

Por falar nela, Sarah recolheu suas tiaras e afins e se retirou para o quarto de hóspedes, que ela estava ocupando desde que chegara. Ela disse que tinha sido um dia bastante exaustivo, e eu não tive como discordar, já que meu corpo parecia ter passado por um moedor de carne. Izayoi estava completamente envolvida com os projetos de decoração e, como eu já disse, seqüestrou meu namorado e o pôs pra trabalhar, também. Quanto a Rin e eu, ou ficávamos ajudando, ou íamos pra casa.

No meu estado de "guisado" e depois de tudo o que nos acontecera, preferimos a segunda opção.

Rin prestava uma atenção incomum à estrada, não que minha prima não fosse uma motorista cuidadosa, na normalidade, mas ela, pelo menos, costumava falar enquanto dirigia.

Eu podia perceber que ela estava abalada, e sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa dentro daquele banheiro. Alguma coisa que Rin teria de me contar.

- Ele está bem diferente, não acha? – talvez se eu iniciasse o assunto, ela teria a deixa pra me contar.

- Sesshoumaru? Diferente no que? – Ela nem me olhou

- Hun, eu lembro que ele sempre foi assim, calado, mas na época da escola ele fazia um gênero meio "misterioso", e as garotas morriam por isso. Mas agora, sei lá! Ele me pareceu só um cara chato, mal humorado. Estava tão... Frio. Quase não parecia humano.

Rin riu, e finalmente voltou-se para me olhar, tornando a focar a rua logo em seguida.

- Você é muito observadora, ll'Key³ - Nossa, ela não me chamava assim há muito tempo – aquele que você viu na sala com toda a certeza não era o Sesshoumaru que conhecemos...

O tom de voz que ela usou não transmitia nada e me desencorajou de perguntar o que quer que fosse. Óbvio que não ajudou em nada a diminuir a minha curiosidade, muito pelo contrário. Mas não era justo pressioná-la, não quando eu a conhecia tão bem para saber que ela estava confusa.

Sei que Rin me contaria o que havia acontecido, quando ela mesma houvesse organizado esses acontecimentos de maneira coerente.

…

Nosso trato era bem simples: Rin subiria para tomar um banho, enquanto que eu aquecia a lasanha de microondas que seria o nosso jantar, e comeríamos em uns quinze minutos.

Eu só não entendia porque eu estava sozinha naquela maldita cozinha há cerca de uma hora, encarando uma lasanha já fria e endurecida em cima da mesa. Tá certo que à vezes Rin se passava e demorava demais no banho, mas eu já começava a me perguntar se ela não teria ido dormir, me esquecendo lá embaixo com o estômago roncando. Que falta de consideração da parte dela!

Eu subi as escadas um pouquinho brava, disposta a mostrar meu lado malvado, caso a encontrasse lendo, assistindo TV ou em qualquer outra atividade que denunciasse que minha priminha havia, de fato, esquecido-se de mim.

Rin não estava em seu quarto, e sua cama estava impecavelmente estendida. Todas as luzes dos outros cômodos estavam apagadas, menos a do banheiro. Eu me aproximei da porta, e percebi que não havia barulho de chuveiro. Bati na porta fechada e chamei o nome da minha prima. Ela não respondeu. Chamei de novo, praticamente gritando, ainda assim não houve resposta. Tentei girar a maçaneta, e percebi que a porta estava trancada.

Rin não tinha o hábito de trancar a porta do banheiro, tampouco do seu quarto. às vezes esquecia até mesmo de fechá-las. Algo estava _muito_ errado. Eu chamei por ela, forcei a maçaneta até que a porta inteira sacudisse, e nada. Não se ouvia o mínimo ruído vindo de lá de dentro.

No desespero, só uma coisa veio à minha cabeça: chamar o Inu Yasha. Eu corri até o meu quarto pra pegar meu celular. Já estava discando o número dele, quando escutei o som do saxofone vindo da casa ao lado. Bankotsu!

Dizem que situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas, então eu esqueci toda e qualquer timidez e voei escada abaixo. Passei pela porta e cruzei o quintal em uma fração de segundos, batendo feito uma louca na porta do vizinho.

Ele me atendeu descalço, vestindo apenas uma bermuda, e percebeu na hora que havia algo de errado.

- A Rin – eu disse, ofegante, assim que o vi – está trancada no banheiro há uma hora, e não responde quando eu chamo. Acho que ela pode ter desmaiado, ou sei lá – as palavras saíam muito rápido, e eu temia não estar fazendo sentido – Preciso que arrombe a porta!

- Calma, eu vou te ajudar – Ele falou, me olhando firmemente – Fica aqui, Tommy.

Bankotsu pegou um molho de chaves no aparador e bateu a porta, evitando que o cachorro o seguisse. Ele foi até o _Impala_4 preto estacionado no gramado e pegou uma bolsa de viagem embaixo do banco do motorista.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar o que era aquilo, nós dois já estávamos praticamente dentro da casa, e ele falava comigo – muito mais pra me tranqüilizar do que pra dar qualquer explicação.

- Eu não posso simplesmente derrubar a porta, Kagome – disse com calma, enquanto subíamos as escadas – Se ela estiver desmaiada, poderia se machucar... Preciso das ferramentas pra poder _abrir_ a fechadura.

Eu indiquei qual era a porta, quando chegamos, e ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, já empunhando uma chave _Phillips_. Meu Deus! Ele pensava rápido... Se fosse eu, teria simplesmente metido o pé na porta e, muito provavelmente, causado um traumatismo craniano na minha prima.

A fechadura foi meio que "desmontada", e Bankotsu trocou de ferramenta, utilizando agora um alicate para remover pequenas peças metálicas de dentro da maldita tranca. Eu ouvi um "clack" e a porta se abriu, evidenciando que Rin não jazia atrás dela.

Eu não esperei mais nada; entrei naquele banheiro como um raio e escaneei o local à procura de Rin em um piscar de olhos. Apenas a curva despida de seu quadril estava aparecendo acima da lateral de louça da banheira. Eu me ajoelhei ao lado da banheira, e vi a cena mais dolorosa que jamais imaginei ver novamente.

Rin não estava desmaiada, mas não posso dizer que estava consciente. Os cabelos ainda estavam encharcados, sua pele muito fria e os pêlos eriçados. Ela chorava. Aliás, chorava muito, seus olhos profundamente vermelhos e inchados.

Há muito tempo que eu pensava que essas crises já haviam parado, mas essa era muito pior. Rin estava em estado de choque, chorando em absoluto silêncio, com o corpo trêmulo e encolhido. Quando eu chamei pelo seu nome, ela começou a soluçar, tremendo ainda mais com aquela expressão de medo nos olhos.

- Rin, fala comigo, por favor! – Eu a sacudi levemente, mas ela apenas passou a soluçar mais alto.

- O que ela tem?

Foi só aí que eu me dei conta de que Bankotsu não havia entrado comigo. Provavelmente ele calculara que Rin devia estar nua, e teve a sensibilidade de se manter lá fora. Será que ele era muito esperto, ou eu que sou tão _nonsense_ que jamais pensaria nesse tipo de coisa?

- É uma crise emocional – Eu cobri o corpo de Rin com um roupão, e me virei para ele – Pode me ajudar?

Ele compreendeu o recado e caminhou até nós, pegando Rin no colo com todo o cuidado, para que o roupão não escorregasse. Como a porta do meu quarto estava aberta, e a luz acesa, ele automaticamente a levou para lá, colocando sobre a minha cama.

- Tem algum calmante, ou qualquer coisa que possamos dar pra ela?

Eu raciocinei rapidamente, enquanto pegava uma toalha limpa e um pijama dentro do meu closet. Aonde mesmo que a minha mãe guardava essas coisas?

- Deve haver algum chá no armário, em cima da pia da cozinha...

- Com licença... – E ele sumiu pela porta.

Eu pus a cabeça de Rin no meu colo, enxugando seus cabelos enquanto tentava trazê-la de volta à realidade.

- Rin... O que aconteceu lá hoje pra te deixar desse jeito?

- Me leva pra casa, ll'Key... Está tudo errado... Tudo, tudo! Ele não me ama, Key... Eu não quero, está errado... Não... Me leva, por favor... Me leva pra casa...

Rin tremia muito. De frio, de vergonha, de _medo_. Seu lábios estavam terrivelmente pálidos, e sua voz era quase que incompreensível. Foi difícil conter minhas próprias lágrimas, mas chorar não ajudaria em nada, então me obriguei a ser forte.

Bankotsu voltou depressa, trazendo uma xícara com o líquido fumegante que, só pelo cheiro, eu pude notar que continha uma dose extra de açúcar. Rin estava mais calma, e nós conseguimos fazer com que ela se sentasse na cama para beber.

Quando ela tomou o último gole, Bankotsu afagou seus cabelos e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, me olhando com uma expressão que, sinceramente, eu não sei bem o que demonstrava. Certifiquei-me de que Rin poderia ficar sozinha por alguns instantes, e o acompanhei até o corredor.

- Olha, ela está passando por alguns problemas, e...

- Tudo bem, Kagome. Eu não vou fazer perguntas – Ele me interrompeu, com um sorriso cansado – Todo mundo desmorona, uma vez na vida... Bom, eu misturei alguns chás calmantes que encontrei, então acho que ela vai dormir bastante – Ele parou diante da escada – em todo o caso, eu vou deixar as janelas da minha casa abertas. Qualquer problema, é só gritar – Ele pos a mão no meu ombro e sorriu. Não deu pra não notar o quanto charme aquela figura possuía – Agora vai lá ficar com ela, eu bato a porta ao sair.

- Muito obrigada, Bankotsu. Por tudo.

Ele apenas sorriu e ergueu os ombros, descendo as escadas para sair logo em seguida.

E, agora, viria a parte mais difícil. Encarar Rin, com seus medos, inseguranças e, talvez, sua desistência.

…

- Ele pensa que eu sou louca? – Rin me surpreendeu, quando eu entrei no quarto.

Ela não me olhava, encarava o chão. Estava sentada em minha cama e já dentro do pijama. Seus olhos castanhos mal apareciam, por trás das pálpebras inchadas e cílios úmidos. Eu podia ver o quanto ela estava contrariada. Desde garota, Rin sempre bancou a forte; detestava que a vissem chorar. Agora, seu rosto não poderia, nem pelo mais ínfimo dos instantes, esconder seu estado de espírito.

- Não, mas ele pensa que você é _humana_.

- Oh droga, isso vai acabar com a minha reputação...

Ela deu um sorriso triste, e eu me sentei ao seu lado, pondo um braço por sobre seus ombros.

- Quer conversar? Tudo bem, se não quiser...

Rin pareceu considerar, por alguns instantes. Por fim acabou cedendo.

- Tudo bem, é melhor mesmo você saber... Acabou a brincadeira, Kagome. Eu vou voltar pra San Francisco, assim que for possível – Ela finalmente ergueu o rosto para me olhar – O Sesshoumaru que eu amei não existe mais. Seria um erro insistir nisso...

Eu estava pasma. Quem era essa mulher e o que ela fez com a minha prima? Desde quando "desistir" fazia parte do vocabulário de Rin?

- O que houve lá, entre vocês, essa tarde?

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios dela, e eu sabia que Rin estava tentando não chorar.

- Eu saí do banheiro e dei de cara com ele, no corredor. Ele pareceu surpreso ao me ver, já que ficou um bom tempo me encarando sem falar nada... Então ele me beijou. –Eu tentei segurar meu queixo, e minha língua; não era hora de interrompê-la – Foi um beijo estranho... Ao mesmo tempo que parecia ser saudade, também parecia vingança. Como se ele tentasse me punir, mostrando o quanto ainda é capaz de me dominar. Eu nem sei como, mas havíamos ido parar dentro do banheiro. Ele me soltou e começou a falar, foi aí que o médico virou monstro – Rin repetiu cada palavra, engrossando a voz para imitar o timbre de Sesshoumaru – "Eu não sei o que veio fazer aqui, Rin, e também não me importo. Vou construir uma família ao lado de Sarah, então espero que assista a cerimônia, nos deseje felicidades e volte pra San Francisco!"

- Rin...

Eu simplesmente não tinha o que dizer a ela. Limitei-me a abraçá-la e, ao fazer isso, senti mais lágrimas mornas tocando os meus ombros. Minha vontade era gritar! Deus, como era difícil ver Rin sofrendo e saber que, talvez, nada pudesse diminuir seu sofrimento, agora.

- Tudo bem – Ela disse, fungando – Foi melhor assim, eu não vou ter que desperdiçar o meu tempo tentando... – Ela me soltou e limpou os olhos, tentando sorrir – Se importa se eu dormir aqui? Como nos velhos tempos...

- Seria ótimo!

Quando nós éramos meninas, e Rin estava triste, ou confusa, ou com medo, ela vinha ao meu quarto. Fazíamos uma "cama" com edredons para ela dormir, ao lado da minha, e nós conversávamos até pegarmos no sono – o que, às vezes, só acontecia depois do amanhecer. Quando eu tinha problemas, fazíamos o mesmo, mas no quarto dela.

Não falamos sobre o Sesshoumaru, ou voltar pra San Francisco, ou nosso passado, ou nosso futuro. Nós falamos sobre o mundo e as pessoas, nós falamos sobre Deus...

De repente, no meio de toda aquela confusão, eu soube quem eu deveria procurar; a única pessoa que poderia me dar um conselho, uma direção. Alguém que me conhecia bem, e à Rin, e ao Sesshoumaru.

O chá de Bankotsu não demorou a fazer efeito, e Rin adormeceu em cinco minutos de conversa. Eu é que ainda fiquei me revirando e demorei a pegar no sono.

Eu só sabia de uma coisa: Rin e Sesshoumaru se amavam, e apenas seriam infelizes separados. Agora _eu_ estava disposta a juntá-los novamente, pois eu nunca seria completamente feliz, se Rin não o fosse.

Adormeci de um sono inquieto, cheio de pesadelos. E assim terminou a nossa conturbada segunda-feira.

.

**Continua...**

.

________________

**Notas****:**

¹**Stanford** – Universidade particular localizada em Palo Alto, Califórnia. Possui uma conceituada faculdade de jornalismo e estudos de _Mass Communication_ (comunicação de massa);

**²Sprinklers – **Aqueles sensores de incêndio que ficam no teto, e jorram água quando detectam vestígios de fogo (fumaça, por exemplo);

**³Ll'Key – **"pequena K" ou "pequena chave". Os americanos costumam fazer essas brincadeiras com os nomes, e eu achei bonitinho a Rin chamar a Kah assim, como se fosse um apelido de infância. Notem que, anteriormente, nesse mesmo capítulo, a Kanna já havia chamado a Kagome de "Key".

**4****Impala –** Chevrolet Impala, um dos melhores e mais bonitos carros já fabricados. Pra quem já assistiu _Supernatural_, é o carro usado pelos irmãos Winchester.

_______________

**Não esqueçam as reviews... Bjnho!**


End file.
